Mirrors
by liliaeth
Summary: Dawn's first kiss (AU for All the Way)


Title:Mirrors  
Author:Lore  
Disclaimer: don't own, not as if I've got any money anyway  
Rating:PG  
Email:lilith93@hotmail.com  
Summary:Dawn's first kiss  
  
There was no way she could have ever prepared for this. It seemed so simple now, lying here, waiting... Unavoidable, almost. She should have known it from the start. Been prepared for it at the least. But she hadn't been. It had all seemed so simple once, yet it wasn't, not any more. 

Dawn pulled her pillow over her head, hiding like an austrich, if I can't see them, they can't see me. Not that it would work, but it was worth the try. 

So simple at the start. 

He'd said something, she'd answered. He'd offered her a drink, she'd accepted.   
So simple. 

His name was Justin. She'd seen him around parties, but he didn't go to her school. She'd heard his voice before, but he'd never come up to her. Not untill that day. Dawn's hand had unconsciouly moved through her hair, stroking it back. He'd just smiled. That had been it, their entire first meeting, him asking her if she liked Nickelback, her telling him she didn't know the band. The end. 

Then came the second time, and the third, and the fourth...   
  
She caught him, she'd thought he was cheating. Well not cheating really, they weren't a couple, yet. But he'd looked back and she'd seen his face. All bumpy with golden eyes. She'd nearly screamed, instead she'd just stood there as the girl he'd bitten slid down the wall, dead. 

She'd ran. 

He hadn't followed. 

Buffy hadn't been home to listen to her, to warn her off, to tell her what to do. Instead she'd hidden in her room, a stake and a   
cross in her hands. He hadn't come. 

She'd never told anyone. And then she saw him again, talking to Janice. He smiled as he saw her coming up to him. Noticing the bump on her side, the stake. 

"We need to talk." He nodded and followed her outside, so seemingly harmless. His human face covering the monster underneath. She'd wanted to pull out her stake and kill him, stop him from ever killing again. But then he'd kissed her and she hadn't been able to do anything but let him enter her mouth.   
  
Both of them walked away.   
  
When she came home Spike and Buffy were discussing their patroll, both to busy to bother them. And she sat there holding her stake, unsure why she hadn't used it. Buffy never asked her about her night, Dawn didn't vollunteer. All she could see was dark blue eyes looking at her, admiring her, while his hands touched her, one holding her to him, the other playing through her hair. Cold skin touching hers, cold fingers on her face. Cold lips... warm. 

It was saturday and she sat in the Magic Box playing with her homework, sketching those eyes of his next to her calculus. Not his human eyes, the vampire ones that looked at her so longingly. She hid her blush as she tought of his tongue stroking over hers. Buffy was blushing too, smiling about something Spike had said to her. Her own sister and her sister's vampire.   
  
She met him again that night. He introduced her to his friends. Some of them leered at her, but none of them touched her. She was Justin's.She wondered how many of them would run into Buffy. How many of her friends would just disappear because of them. And in both cases she found herself uncaring. 

Spike sat in their kitchen the next morning. Drinking a bowl of blood. Blood tainting his lips. He was nice to her, kind and caring. Her protector. But she couldn't tell him about Justin.   
  
Justin was hers, she told herself. He was sweet kisses, dirty words whispered in her ear. A quick laugh under the moonshine. She'd asked him to show her, to show his true self again. She'd pleaded him for it. He'd changed. 

She'd touched his face, hard as marble, ridges over her eyes, fangs sharp as knives... then she'd kissed him. She'd been smiling all the way home. Catching Buffy who nearly jumped off the couch she and Spike had been sitting on. 

Dawn was too happy, she hugged Spike, jabbering on about leaving them alone. She didn't even bother eating before racing up the stairs to her room. A picture of her and Justin, made in the mall, held closely to the palm of her hand. 

Buffy and Spike kissed, Justin held her in his embrace. She didn't even dare think about his feeding. Part of her dared to hope that he'd give it up, that he'd be good for her, like Spike was for Buffy. Then she caught him again. She didn't run this time. She   
didn't stake him either. 

And now she sat here, in her room, waiting for Buffy to come up. She was done with crying, done with anything really. The mirror held nothing but the picture, her and Justin. Buffy was coming up the stairs; she sat up. 

Her features shifted to game-face. 

"Hello, Buffy."

*** The End ***  



End file.
